


Five Things Xander Wishes He Didn't Know About Anya

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 5 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys





	Five Things Xander Wishes He Didn't Know About Anya

For gelasius, 5 things Xander wishes he didn't know about Anya

1\. The cheese thing. What is up with that? Most of the ones she likes smell like feet.

2\. She hums while she pees. It's like she doesn't realize it's a basic bodily function that has to be done, rather than a special experience.

3\. Her favorite food is fried liver. No onions, so it tastes liverier.

4\. She once turned a guy into a tree so he would be stuck there for hundreds of years, thinking on what he did, getting pruned and tortured by weather and having animals nest in him. He beat his wife so bad she lost her eye and the hearing in one of her ears, but still.

5\. She takes photographs of him when he's asleep. She especially likes to do it when he's drooling.


End file.
